


26 Elevator Meeting

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Violence Mentioned, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes to a Castiel in the middle of an anxiety attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Elevator Meeting

Dean groaned as he regained consciousness.  He inhaled sharply through his teeth as he tried to move.  His shoulder ached and his head felt heavy.  He squinted and sat up slowly.  Dean’s eyes caught the shivering figure in the far corner of the elevator.  He blinked a few times then rested with his back against the wall.

“W-what happened?” Dean pressed his palm to his forehead.

“S-sorry,” the man mumbled as he rocked back and forth with his arms around his knees. 

“Shit,” Dean noticed that there were five other bodies on the floor of the elevator.

“The elevator broke down and I do _not_ do well in enclosed spaces,” the man sighed.

“Are these people dead?”

“No.  I just put them to sleep.  There wasn’t enough clean breathing air.  I would suggest you take shallow breaths or I will have to put you back to sleep.”

“Oooohhkaaay,” Dean closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, “how long has the elevator been down?”

“45 minutes.  I cannot breathe, the world is going to end, and I am going to die,” he squeezed his eyes shut and began to rock harder.

“Dude, it’s okay.  Gimme a minute,” Dean groaned as he crawled to the emergency phone.

“Does not work.  I’m not a dolt I tried it.  And there is not enough signal to make a call out from my mobile.”

“I’m gonna slowly move over there.  I’m not gonna hurt you but I think you could use some comfort,” Dean maneuvered over the bodies to the man, “how the hell did you manage to get everyone?”

“Shock.  When they saw me take down the big guy after you they were pliant enough,” the man shrugged.

“Big guy?” Dean turned and saw the mop of brown hair, “shit that’s my brother Sam.  He’s not gonna be happy,” he took the man’s hand and uncurled it from around his knee and drew slow circles along his palm, “I’m Dean from advertising.  Sam is in the legal department.”

“I-I’m Castiel from sales,” he stopping shaking.

“Castiel in sales nice to meet you,” Dean traced the lines of his hand as he talked in a soothing tone, “I don’t do well in enclosed spaces either so it was probably a good thing that you put me to sleep.  What are you doing here so late?  Sales got off at six.”

“Overseas call.  Then I had to finish up some paperwork.  I put in long hours so that I only have to work four days a week.  I have to have my three days off or I get antsy,” Castiel’s shoulders relaxed.

“That means 10 hour days.  I have had a few of those.  Do you live close to here?” Dean kept his voice level as he moved his thumb up and down from his finger tips to his wrists slowly.

“About ten minutes away.  I have a nice flat in Klondike Place.”

“How long have you worked here?” Dean began to hum.

“Um, about four years.  I moved here from Illinois,” Castiel relaxed all over and slumped against Dean.

“Do you drive?”

“I usually bike but I do own a car for rainy days.”

“What colour is your tie?” Dean continued the simple questions to keep Castiel’s mind preoccupied.

“Blue with silver stars,” Castiel’s voice sounded lighter.

“How ya feelin’?” Dean gave his hand a squeeze.

“So relaxed.  Dean,” Castiel nuzzled into him.

“Good,” Dean turned to make them more comfortable and ran his hands through his hair.

Castiel sighed and drifted to sleep.  Dean smiled down at him as they sat in silence.  Sam was the next one to wake.  Sam thrashed about for a minute until his consciousness returned. 

“What the hell?”

“Shh,” Dean pointed to Castiel.

“That’s the bastard that jumped me.”

“He didn’t mean to.  Anxiety issues.”

“Like you and planes?” Sam rubbed the back of his head as he sat up.

“Yeah.”

“Did,” Sam grinned, “you relax him?”

“Yeah.”

“You guys make a nice pair.”

“Was just helpin’ the dude not freak out,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“And the cuddling?” Sam stood up.

“Just happened.”

“What the hell is going on?” Sarah asked groggily.

After a few minutes everyone began to wake.  Dean apologized on Castiel’s behalf.  For the most part everyone understood and promised to keep it quiet.  Once the elevator started to move Dean made sure everyone else was out before he woke Castiel.

“W-what’s going on?” Castiel blinked.

“We’re free to go.”

“Hmm.”

Castiel leaned on Dean as they made their way to the lobby of the building.  Dean waved to Sam as he helped Castiel out.  They were in Dean’s car before it occurred to Castiel that he was not at the bike rack.

“You’re in no shape to ride home.  Give me directions and I’ll get you home.”

“Yes of course.”

Dean took Castiel home and parked at the curb.  Dean checked Castiel over before he allowed him to get out of the car.

“I have your number now so I’ll text you when I get home.  If you still feel anxious feel free to text me okay?” Dean made him promise.

“Yes of course.  Thank you making this better for me.”

“Not a problem.”

Dean made sure that Castiel made it into the building before he took off.  Dean sent him a quick text as he headed into his apartment.  Dean smiled as he got ready for bed.

<<<>>> 

It was two weeks of text messages before Dean saw Castiel again.  The texts were friendly and occasionally needy when Castiel got too anxious or panicky.  Dean looked forward to each message.  He had just sent Castiel a text when he bumped into him literally in the grocery store.  Dean laughed as he picked up Castiel’s basket.

“Sorry.  I shouldn’t walk and text I guess,” Dean blushed as he put the items back in the basket.

“Right,” Castiel smiled.

“What are your plans for after shopping?”

“Nothing.  Heading home.”

“Would you like company?”

“Why, Dean Winchester from advertising, are you trying to get an invitation to my home?  That seems kind of scandalous,” Castiel grabbed the last thing on his list while they walked.

“So does choking half a dozen people out.  We managed to keep that quiet,” Dean smirked over at him.

“Well then I guess I have no choice but to invite you over.  Would you like to meet me there after you finish your shopping?” Castiel got in the queue for the self check out.

“I’ll come with you now.  I don’t have much to get.  I can pick up stuff on the way home.”

“You seem so eager,” Castiel stepped forward as soon as a lane was available.

“No really it’s convenient since we’re both off now.”

“I guess.”

Castiel finished with his purchases and they headed out.

“I rode my bike,” Castiel stopped by the bike with a basket.

“Well it’s good that I drove the truck today,” Dean smiled as Castiel unlocked the bike.

Castiel walked the bike to Dean’s truck and Dean helped him load it in the back.  He tied the grocery bags tight and sat them in the back of the truck as well.  The drive to Castiel’s place was short.  Dean took a deep breath as he followed Castiel out of the cab of the truck.  He was nervous and excited.

“I can make lunch if you want.  I am good with sandwiches and pasta,” Castiel said as he unlocked the apartment door.

“Alright.”

Castiel positioned the bike in front the balcony and took the bags from the basket to the kitchen.  Dean followed and leaned across the counter.

“What are you expecting from being here today?” Castiel asked with a serious face as he put a pot on the stove to boil water.

“What?”

“I was very comfortable with you in the elevator.  You did a fantastic job keeping me calm and then you gave me a lift home without being asked.  Are you expecting payment for it?”

“Uh no.  That was all the right things to do.”

“Oh,” Castiel stared at him for a moment with his lips in a fine line as he tried to figure Dean’s plan out, “sex is not out of the question if that is what you want,” he turned to the pantry and pulled out spaghetti noodles.

“What?  You think that I came over for sex?” Dean’s face screwed up with a disapproving look.

“No.  I think that you came over because you genuinely wanted to hang out.  I can see that in your face.  I do think that eventually you will want sex.  You’re a good person and forming up to be a good friend.  I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to be friends with benefits.  I could use the stress relief to be honest,” Castiel shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out the pasta sauce.

Dean stared on with disbelief.  It was not like it had not crossed his mind but it was weird to be so open.

“So if I just said right now that I want to have sex with you and that was why I came over you would just go with it?” Dean’s voice pitched.

“Yes.  Is that what you want Dean?” Castiel sprinkled salt into the water.

Dean narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  He watched Castiel for a moment longer before he nodded.

“Yes Cas, I want to have sex with you right now,” Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel turned off the burner and walked around to Dean.  He grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him to the bedroom.  Dean stumbled with him as his eyes went wide.  Castiel shoved him down on the bed and straddled him.  He leaned forward and kissed him.  Dean gasped into the kiss.

“I’m so glad you want this too,” Castiel whispered against his lips, “I thought I was going to have to seduce you.”

Dean moaned into the kiss that followed.  Castiel’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt.  He was undressed and Castiel undressed as quickly as he could.  Castiel kissed him as his hands roamed over his body.  Dean gasped as soon as Castiel wrapped his hand around him. 

“Cas,” Dean panted, “I was totally just joking but this, fuck, this is amazing.”

“You were joking?” Castiel sat back.

“I was until about three minutes ago.”

“Good.”

Castiel moved down his body and took him into his mouth.  Dean’s fingers twisted in the sheets and his hips thrust up.  Castiel hummed around as he worked Dean over with his mouth.  Dean began to get incoherent.

“Cas,” Dean mumbled.

Castiel smiled around his girth.  Castiel pulled off and moved to his nightstand.  He pulled out the bottle of lubricant and a condom and climbed back on the bed.  Dean smiled and put his legs up.  Dean was excited.  It had been awhile for him and he looked forward to Castiel.

Castiel had taken his time to prepare Dean then he kissed back up his chest and to his neck.  As he eased forward he began to bare down lightly with his teeth.  Dean began to moan and hiss as Castiel pressed further into him.  Castiel settled all the way into Dean and bit hard as his hand slithered between them.  Dean moaned loudly when Castiel’s fingers wrapped around him.

“I’m not going to wreck you this afternoon because I want to savor it all but I will later.  I will ruin you for everyone else,” Castiel mumbled against his neck.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Dean tipped his head back as he tightened around Castiel.

“You are look so lovely when you’re coming undone,” Castiel pulled out enough to slam back into Dean.

Dean let go of the sheets and clutched Castiel to him.  His knees pressed to Castiel’s sides as the tremors of pleasure washed over him.  Dean felt lost and found as Castiel set a slow steady pace as he released Dean’s erection.  Dean thought he wanted more.  He thought that slow would be too intimate but it felt right. 

Castiel’s lips ghosted over Dean’s neck and cheek until they landed on his swollen pair.  Castiel laid siege to Dean’s mouth with sensual kisses as his tongue teased.  Dean could not stop his hands from moving, gripping, clutching, roaming and pulling at Castiel’s hair.

It went on like that until Dean felt the hot tingles begin to move.  Castiel steadily hit his prostate as he kissed him breathless.  Dean gasped into his mouth when Castiel began to jerk him.  Dean was not sure which way he wanted to go because they both gave him pleasure.  Castiel did not change his pace even though his hips began to stutter and he whined between pants.  Castiel climax as Dean tightened rhythmically through his orgasm.

“Wow,” Dean sighed as Castiel settled on top of him.

“Yeah?” Castiel smiled down at him cockily.

“Yeah.”

Castiel chuckled and kissed him lightly.  They both groaned when Castiel pulled out.  He rolled onto his back and let out a relaxed sigh.

“Friends with benefits huh?” Dean stared at the ceiling and vaguely thought about the cooling come on his stomach.

“If you want.  If you want more than that I have to get to know you a lot more.”

Castiel and Dean stayed silent for a few minutes.  Castiel got up and cleaned them both up.  He showed Dean where everything in the bathroom was in case he wanted to take a shower. 

When Dean walked back fresh and clean lunch was half way done.  Dean stopped a few feet from the kitchen and watched Castiel and he knew that he could get used to seeing Castiel in the kitchen for him.  Castiel glanced up at him with a warm smile.  Dean recognized immediately that the smile had changed.  There was something more.  Dean returned the smile and knew it was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STILL COUNTS! I'm totally in time. I have an hour left until tomorrow! I made it (heavy breathing, head btwn my knees)! I've never written something in 45 mins before so I hoped you enjoyed or at least didn't cringe. I will probably give it a read over in the morning and fix as many issues as i find. I love you guys! Next time I see you we're totally going for ice cream!!! Okay sitting in the cafe at work wishing they were still open is not helping my need for sleep. Okay I'm out. Have a fantastic night/day!


End file.
